ovgmfandomcom-20200215-history
Oggy
For the female blue counterpart, See Monica For the female white counterpart, See Olivia Olivier Martin “Oggy” Gaillard (July 23, 1996) is one of the main characters of Oggy and the Cockroaches. He has been appearing in several video games since 2001. Character Data Ear colors: Black Fur color: Blue Eye colors: Green plus Black for the inside Nose color: Red Apperance Oggy has a blue body, a red nose, a pink tongue, a grey tummy, whiskers on a yellow circle, pointy ears, and gloves. In Epic Oggy, he commonly wears a celadon green armor with a leaf at the top of his helmet. Friends Jack (cousin) Olivia (Love interest) Joey (sometimes) Marky (sometimes) Dee Dee (sometimes) Enemies Joey (arch-nemesis) Marky (usually) Dee Dee (usually) Bob (rarely onscreen) Jack (sometimes) Personality Oggy usually spends his time either watching TV or doing housework - when not chasing roaches. Although sometimes acting somewhat female (or in some cases, dressing like a maid, gardening), or male (in one episode the roaches steal his laundry bag and keep dropping a track of clothes - Oggy picks them up one-by-one, but, embarrassed, moves off screen when a brassiere becomes visible among the boxer shorts and socks). Despite the constant mayhem caused by the cockroaches, Oggy has developed a sort of love-hate relationship with them, having lived with them for a long time. It was revealed in the episode "The Outsider", Oggy was terribly afraid of mice. Whenever he finds himself alone in his house, he will eventually begin to miss the cockroaches along with their pranks. In one episode (So Lonely), he even uses a tape recorder with their laughter on it and plays their pranks on himself out of boredom. Oggy has come to realize that without the cockroaches, nothing fun or interesting ever happens in his life. Relationship Olivia The new mate the next door neighbor, he fell in love with Olivia, in the episode "Olivia", he saved Olivia's life, making Jack and Bob jealous of him. Terra The former friend who appreared in two episodes (Jealousy and The Joker Joked). She came to his house for a date. He became jealous when Marky came to her. She was Oggy's mate, but their relationship is already broken-up because Oggy wears wrong clothes to come her house. Jack Jack is Oggy's cousin, even though Jack is crazy, he is still a friend to Oggy. Sometimes Oggy wins over the cockroaches with help from Jack. Also, Jack is often there to save Oggy from the evil plots arranged by the cockroaches. Occasionally, however, Oggy has to stop Jack when something is going wrong to Jack. Monica Monica is Oggy's sister. Actually she is the twin sister of Oggy. In the episode "Don't Rock The Cradle", she has a baby and wants Oggy to babysit the baby. Joey, Marky, and Dee Dee Oggy holds an intense grudge against Joey, Dee Dee, and Marky, which was created even when he was a baby (revealed in the episode "It's a Small World"). He loses and falls victim to the cockroaches in many episodes, but in some other episodes he reigns victorious as he defeats them. However, Oggy is forced to work together with the cockroaches, especially when Jack "turns crazy", like in the episodes "The Dictator" and "Life's a Beach". Bob The next door neighbor with an anger management issues. He's an enemy and a villain of Oggy in Seasons 1 (1998-2000) and 2 (2004-2006). However, in Season 3 (2007-2009), he's no longer a villain to Oggy and doesn't beat him up and in Season 4 (2012-2013) onwards, Bob now rarely beats him up. However, in Epic Oggy, Bob is seen as a power-up character. When you press the icon, he comes and defeat an enemy, so you can get a golden medal. However, he sometimes help Oggy like in The Cicada and the Cockroach when playing with him, in The mini golf War when about to give his golf ball and in To Serve and Protect when teaching Oggy and Jack win the test. Trivia *Oggy is named after American pop singer Iggy Pop and the rock album "The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars". *Oggy injuries are reversible (could return to his original form even after being run over by car or scratched), can be seen in several episodes like "Invincible". *Oggy is afraid of needle shots (Trypanophobia), as seen in many episodes like "Hide and Sick". *Oggy is afraid of mouse (Murophobia), can be seen in the episode, "The Outsider". "Mouseagator" doesn’t count as Oggy thinks the robot mouse was a real mouse. *Oggy is afraid of flying (Aviophobia), can be seen in the episode, "Rock 'n' Roll Altitude", but in "First Flight" and "Pharonuf", he seems to be fine instead. *Oggy is afraid of heights (Acrophobia), can be seen in the episode, "The Rise and the Fall", but in "The Lighthouse Keeper", his cousin Jack had Acrophobia instead. *Oggy is afraid of water (Aquaphobia), can be seen in the episode, "Deep End", but in "Wash Day", he was shown swimming in one scene. *Oggy is more serious in working than Jack. *Oggy has a large library in his house. *Oggy's house looks bigger inside than outside. *In episode of Oggy's Night Out, He brings his purse to hide his weapon. *'Running Gag:' He always gets beaten by Bob or other people, everytime he does something on them. *He's possible girly of his personality. *Actually he's a little similar to Tom the Cat from Tom and Jerry *When he gets kissed by Olivia, his heart is beating very pounding and fastest *He lives in Animville, France *All of the names of his karts has the word “Star” at the beginning. Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Cat Category:Playable Character Category:Racers